Harrowing Present - Translated Regalo de Harrowing by dark lady kira
by DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: A Harrowing Day unlike any other. This story is considered a continuation of Mi Ángel (My Angel).


**Author's Note:**

**Hello to all and greetings. Here I've published what should be considered the second part of the fic Mi ****Ángel. It's a fic born from reading a fic by Glow 241O, another user. Greetings, dear, if you ever read this XD So welcome to this humble fic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And last but not least, a shout out to DefinitelyNotScott, for translating the first part of this fic.**

**Translator's Note:**

**Once again, this translation is very much a ****_literary_**** translation instead of a ****_literal_**** translation. I don't speak Spanish, and I rely heavily on Google Translate, online dictionaries like dictionary dot com and wordreference dot com, and then heavily season it with how I ****_think_**** it's supposed to go. If you are wondering which of Glow 241O's stories was the inspiration, it was Los polos opuestos Se atraen.**

Harrowing Present

The game had ended, and each one had returned to the Institute of War. Lux, impatient to see her friends, arrived first, waiting in the hall. As soon as they appeared from Summoner's Rift, she launched herself into their arms, and they did the same.

"My angel." The embrace was fierce, between their laughter and her happy tears. At last they separated, each of the brothers grabbing one of her hands. "How have you been, Luxanna?" Darius asked with a smile, meanwhile Draven can't stand still, asking about everything at once.

"I've been well. You see me here in the Institute of War." She smiled and hugged Draven with all her might. "Tiny mustache you have there, friend," she laughed heartily. Draven laughed too, preening.

"Very sexy. Right, sweetheart?" He dropped a kiss on her cheek, causing Darius to frown, and her to laugh at his expression.

"And you? Did you enjoy the house?" Their expressions turned grim, and she watched, uneasy.

"As soon as you left with your father they kicked us out of there. We had to return to the street." The look in Lux's eyes became sad and they noticed. "But now you have us again." Darius rested his gloved hand on her shoulder, smiling guilelessly. "It's thanks to you that we're alive. You did everything you could to obtain a house for us. It's not your fault that we were kicked out of it." Lux smiled, with some regret.

They stayed, talking a little while, recounting their respective lives up to that point, laughing and happy to be together again.

"Lux!" a powerful voice called from the corridor. "Lux, where are you?" Luxanna rose from where she was on the couch, in one of three large seats, sitting between the two brothers. She turned around on her knees, and called to her brother.

"Here!" She waved her hand.

Darius was stealthily looking at her butt, when his brother caught him in the act and gave a low laugh, earning a murderous look. Lux turned back around, inquiringly.

"Nothing, my angel, nothing happened." She raised an eyebrow, seeing that Draven was laughing.

"Lux! Where have you gotten to? I've been searching for you since..." All of a sudden, Garen appeared in front of the three. "You! Lux, quick, get out of there!" He grabbed her by the arm, hauled her out and put her behind himself, protecting her with his body.

The brothers stood up, ready to hit the Demacian, when an irritated voice was heard from behind Garen.

"What do you think you're doing, brother?" Darius and Draven are dumbstruck when they hear the girl call their greatest enemy "brother". "What do you have against my friends, eh?" Garen is brought to the same pass.

"Brother?" asked the pair.

"Friends?" He pointed to the others.

The three stayed looking at each another until Lux burst out laughing.

"Yes, Garen is my brother." She grabbed his arm with a smile. "And yes, brother, they are my friends."

"I don't want you to go with this scum, Lux, what would father think?"

"Don't call them scum, Garen," warned the young woman, glaring. "And dad will be happy to see them again." The elder of the two brothers' face was a sight when Lux delivered that line.

"They're Noxians, Lux! Noxians!" Draven and Darius looked back and forth between them like spectators at a tennis match.

"And you're a Demacian, the same as I am." She poked him in his hard armor with her finger. "Don't you dare insult my friends, Garen. It's not their fault they were born in Noxus. We all belong to the same land, and we shouldn't look down on others." She turned around, linking arms with both Noxians. "Let's go, guys."

Looking at the Demacian with a superior smirk, Darius turned to go with the girl and his brother, while the latter turned and stuck out his tongue.

"Thank you for defending us." Draven smiled.

"He's obstinate," grumbled the blonde. "Shall we go for a walk?" The Noxians agreed, and together they went to spend the day wandering the streets of the nearest city.

The days passed, and the streets were decorated with elements appropriate for Harrowing, they wouldn't keep events waiting, and neither would the Institute of War.

"Guys!" Lux shouted, waving her hand, calling to the brothers and running up to them. Both are dressed up in their costumes: Primetime Draven and Dunkmaster Darius. "We match." She smiles, lifting her witch's hat a little.

"You're very pretty, babe." Draven whistled, making her blush.

Darius cleared his throat loudly, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

"I believe we're on the same team during this event. My summoner picked me as a support so I will go bottom lane with you, Draven."

"Woo, did you hear, brother? My angel is _coming with me_." He enunciated each word, emphasizing that she was not going to go with his brother, so that Darius slapped the back of his head.

"Don't let them kill this idiot too much," he growled.

"Of course not." Lux linked arms with the mustachioed brother and the three went to the room that would take them to the Rift.

"Watch out!" Draven warned Lux as the enemy pounced on her. He threw his spinning axe, preventing them from catching her, while she launched her snare with the little mana she had remaining, trapping them utterly. Running, she placed herself under the protection of the tower, going back to base to recover life, she encountered Darius and Zilean, their mid.

"How's it going down there, my angel?" Darius smiled at her, petting her head when Lux removed her hat to fan herself a little.

"It's going well, Draven is the best." They both laughed, and Zilean gave a sideways smile.

"Don't tell him that or you'll make his ego even bigger, youngster," he said. Lux smiled.

"But he really is good." The girl bought a couple of potions and a few wards, as well as something with Ability Power for herself. "We'll come up to help when we drop the tower, grandfather." She said goodbye to them both and went running to the bottom lane to help her friend.

"My angel?" the old man asked, teasing. "Did the powerful Noxian captain just call the princess of Demacia "my angel?"" Darius wrinkled his nose when he noticed the mocking tone of the old man's words.

"Yes, what's it to you? She's our angel," he growled, not wanting to give more details about his childhood and going quickly to his position.

Zilean watched him with a small laugh as he went to continue tormenting his opponent in the middle lane...

After fighting hard, and winning, the team of five gathered in the room that would take them back to the Institute. Talking animatedly with one another, they end up being greeted by terrifying Harrowing decorations on their arrival.

"Oh, how I would have liked to go trick-or-treating with you two," Lux sighed wistfully. " I guess we can't do it now, right?"

"It would be pretty funny to see the Noxian dressed up as a ghost," Sejuani, their jungler, said with a chuckle. Her boar seemed to laugh at her joke with a snort, while Darius made a face and began to argue with her, as Sejuani goaded him and Draven laughed in his face.

Lux watched them with a laugh, whereas Zilean was watching her.

"Would you really like that?" She turned, startled, and nodded.

"I would love if his childhood was different from what it was... I couldn't help all that I wanted."

"How would you like to go trick-or-treating with them tomorrow, all day?" Lux's excited look gave him the answer without her saying a word. "Then tomorrow you'll see your wish fulfilled." The old man took her hands, with a smile.

"Why are you doing this, grandfather?" she asked, excited.

"Well, it's Harrowing, little Demacian... Tomorrow all the children will go out begging for treats, and as you said, they were not able to enjoy being children... Tomorrow your wish will be fulfilled, it will be my Harrowing gift to you."

"Thank you very much, grandfather." Lux said goodbye to him and the woman, leaving with the brothers.

Night was here already, the last game of the day, and in high spirits, they've gone to a bar from the Institute, to drink something.

"I invited my brother as well... He's going to come with my father, who is traveling through the city," she told them.

"I look forward to seeing your father, not so much your brother," Darius said while ordering a beer. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the light of Demacia ordered a whiskey.

"What?" she asked innocently when she saw the expression of the elder brother.

"That's my girl," Draven laughed, ordering the same thing she did. "A toast to our angel, right Darius?"

"Right, brother." The three raised their glasses, toasting and drinking.

"Lux!" her father's voice called from the door, and she got off her stool and launched herself into the arms of her father.

"Dad... Do you remember them?" Her father was shocked to see those two burly men in the company of his daughter.

"It's good to see you again, Sir... Thank you so much for everything." Darius offered his hand, just like his brother.

"It's Darius and Draven, dad." The man's face, now somewhat older, lit up with a smile.

"Come to my arms, boys." They embraced him, before Garen's astonished gaze. "I hope you enjoyed the house." The brothers told him everything regarding what happened with the house, and the older man became angry, although they told him not to worry about it.

"The gesture of giving us the house alone was enough.

They all sat at a table, Garen was still cross, but his sister spoke with him, assuring him that not everything was what it seemed.

They were enjoying a pleasant evening, when it started to toll twelve o'clock at night. Lux was in the middle of drinking from her glass of whiskey, becoming paralyzed when she saw a golden light completely envelop her. The others, frightened by what was happening to the girl, started to rise to see what was happening, but the Noxian brothers, like her, found themselves caught up in the same strange phenomenon.

"Dad!" she called, reaching out to her father, watching how everything around her grew larger, her arms shortened, and everything went dark. The only thing her father could do was remove the blue hat when the transformation was finished, revealing a blonde girl about seven years old, with clothes much larger than normal. Lux looked at her hands, amazed, and then at her father.

"The grandfather did it!" She smiled at her funny voice. The man could only laugh when he caught his daughter in his arms, like he did so many years ago.

For his part, Garen is more confused than an octopus in a garage. What the hell was going on?

"Stupid clothes," growled Darius, looking tangled in the baggy shirt from his Dunkmaster Darius costume. He crossed his arms, standing on the bench, looking arrogantly at the Might of Demacia. "Do I have monkeys on my face or what?"

"Brother, you've shrunk!" Draven saw his brother's pants and underwear on the ground. "And you're buck naked!" he laughed.

Redder than a tomato, Darius covered himself as best he could, but it wasn't a problem, because the shirt covered him as if it were a nightshirt.

"You're naked too, Draven!" He gave him a push, making him fall off the bench, it made a mess with his huge jacket, shirt, and tie, while he laughed.

"Why are we children?" he asked, looking around he saw Lux in her father's arms, also a child. He got down off the bench, to get closer to her father, when he saw the adult Lux's skirt and panties on the bench. He began to gasp like a fish out of water, with a blush spreading over his entire face, all the way over his ears.

Garen picked up the clothing and put it away, watching the boy, who still hadn't processed the fact that he had seen his friend's panties.

"Darius, Draven," she called, going toward them, she stumbled a little over what was now a dress, her sorceress shirt.

The brothers were fascinated to see their angel as she was before, and the three joined together in a warm embrace, recalling when they first met. The three began to talk all at once, until her father gave two claps, restoring order.

"Who did this, treasure?" he asked the girl.

"It was the old man, Zilean," she said when they asked. "When we were leaving the Rift I commented that I would have loved to go trick-or-treating with Darius and Draven, and Zilean granted my wish." She jumped up and down in excitement. "Isn't it fun, guys?"

"Of course, Lux!" Draven responded, jumping with her. "We'll have a Harrowing day for ourselves, brother!" Darius nodded, with a broad smile on his face.

"For the moment, let's get out of here." The adult took his daughter's hand, as well as Draven's. "Garen, you take care of Darius." He turned around and started walking, with the children talking non-stop, meanwhile Darius was laughing at the face Garen made when his father entrusted Darius to him.

"Let's go, big brother," the little one laughed, taking the Demacian's gloved hand with an irritating grin on his face.

"Little devil," growled the brunette.

Meanwhile, ahead of them, Lux and Draven were already planning what to do the next day, their costumes and the itinerary.

"Oh, wait a minute, something's bothering me." Lux escaped her father's grip, and rummaged around under her shirt. "Alley-oop!" she removed her bra. She gave a cry of embarrassment when she saw the piece of clothing in her hands, and cast it far away, without knowing where it would fall.

Darius was already driving Garen crazy, but before the grown-up could deliver a slap, something landed on the boy's head, leaving the two perplexed. The little one removed it from his head, thinking that the smell seemed familiar, and was stunned when he saw that it was Lux's bra.

He was left looking stunned, just like the Demacian, with their color heightened, and very nearly with a nosebleed.

"Give it here, pervert!" Garen roared, tearing the garment from the hands of the small Darius, who was still caught up in his marvelous world. He took him by the hand abruptly, and almost dragged him along behind himself, while Draven laughed at his brother.

"It's too far away to go to Demacia now, but you need clothes," said the eldest of them all.

"We have an apartment in town, dad, with a neighbor who has two children, we can borrow clothes from them," Lux said, looking at her brother. "Right, little brother?" He nodded. This couldn't be happening to him. His sister returned to her girlhood, and to make matters worse his two worst enemies were her steadfast friends and wouldn't separate from her come hell or high water. He sighed, despondent.

They came home, where they asked the Demacian sibling's neighbor for clothes, and after a nice bath and a glass of warm milk, they were going to put them to bed.

"No way," growled Garen. "You are _not_ going to sleep all three together."

"There's only one bed, Garen," replied his sister. "Are you thinking of letting two children sleep on the floor?"

Arms crossed, standing on a chair to be on the same level as her brother, the girl made the scene humorous for the other three, who were watching, amused. They wanted to see how the mighty warrior would deal with the little girl.

"The sofa is very comfortable," he answered.

"Then you sleep there." Seeing that he was about to be cornered, Garen moved to thwart her.

"Dad is much too old now." The aforementioned was not expecting this complaint on his behalf. "Are you going to leave dad sleeping on the sofa?" He crossed his arms too, with a smirk. Let's see how the girl gets out of _this_ difficulty.

"It's true." She scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Then dad will sleep in the bed, Darius, Draven, and I will sleep on the sofa, and you can sleep on the floor. What do you think, little brother?" The smirk wiped off the young man's lips, he's on the verge of pulling his hair. Annoying girl, she's too smart for her own good.

In the end, it was the adult who imposed order.

"They're only children, Garen," he said with a smile. "They've returned to when they first met... And now you and I will have a talk about whether I'm old or not, you clown."

"None of that! They have the appearance of children, but they're full-fledged adults."

"Scared we'll steal your little sister, Demacian?" little Darius goaded, perched on the bed, sitting with his arms and legs crossed, watching him.

"Don't you taunt him either," the girl growled, slapping him on the back of his neck. "Everybody is going to sleep, so that we can go trick-or-treating tomorrow." They all became excited, and at last Garen took the trouble of putting the children to sleep in the bed, and the two adults went to the sofa.

Snuggled together in the bed, Draven and Lux promptly fell asleep, but not so Darius. He enjoyed being back in his child's body, but as Garen had said, he was no longer a child. He turned over, putting himself on his side, watching Lux sleep, with her cute nose twitching every once in a while, and her blonde hair falling around her face. He had always thought the most beautiful girl in the world came to save him and his brother. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, a true angel.

Finally he closed his eyes, thinking about her. Before he fell asleep he stroked her soft hair, flattening it a little...

"Come on, come on, wake up sleepyheads!" Lux couldn't control her excitement. She had been the first to wake up, so she was in charge of waking the brothers, by jumping up and down on the bed and shaking their shoulders. Darius growled something, rolling over, but Lux got on top of him and tickled his nose. "Come on, Darius, we have to go pick our costumes."

The dark-haired boy opened his eyes, finding himself with the blonde on top of him, grinning from ear to ear. Half asleep, he lifted up a hand to stroke her face, and put her hair behind her ears. Lux kept looking at him, with her cheeks a little red, until the rather funny noise of a throat being cleared made itself heard from Draven's side.

"If Garen caught you he would beat you to a pulp, brother." He laughed a little. "He won't find it very hard with the little body you have now." Redder than scarlet, Darius pushed the girl off of himself, tossing her head over heels in the bed.

"Hey!" she complained. "Now just you wait, you disrespectful lout!" Then pounced on him, beginning to tickle him, it started as a game and ended as a fight, in which Darius pulled on her cheek and she pulled on his hair, struggling to see which of the two is more of a donkey.

"Leh oh!" Lux said as best she could, because what the other was doing made it almost impossible to talk.

"You let go first, blonde demon," said Darius on the verge of a scream, feeling his hair being pulled out little by little.

"Mmnaa yuur angel?" she asked, without releasing his hair, even pulling a little harder. "Eggo ee Arius!" she ordered.

"Not until you let go of me, damn it. Ow!" the boy complained.

"Well look who became kids," Draven murmured with a laugh, sitting quietly watching the show, until her older brother appeared.

"Let go of her, you barbarian!" he roared, separating the two children, taking his sister in his arms, despite her protests.

"Let go of me, Garen, I have to, we have to settle the score!" Lux threw herself out of her brother's arms toward Darius again, ready to give him a rematch.

She fell on top of him, knocking the breath out of him and rolling about in the bed, among cries and laughter, entangling Draven along the way, and all ending up on the ground with a bump in a jumble of arms and legs. Hearing the uproar in the bedroom the father found them like that, the children rubbing their heads and Garen telling them they were irresponsible for allowing Lux to be hurt and all those things that older brothers say.

"Come, come, these are children's games." He put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "Go get breakfast ready, after that we'll go shopping." The adult helped the children get up, seeing that they only had too much energy... He too would love to go back to being a child...

"What are you going to dress up as, Draven?" Lux asked from behind her bowl of milk with cookies.

"As myself, of course," he responded with a smile, smoothing his hair back, mimicking his gesture as an adult. "And you?"

"It's a surprise," she smiled mysteriously, taking a sip. "And you, Darius?" The boy still looked offended by her pulling his hair.

"It's also a secret," he growled, finishing his breakfast...

Once they got their clothes and the rest of their gear, they hit the streets to go buy the costumes that they were going to wear all day long. They were all nervous, and although he didn't look it, Darius was more nervous than the rest. Thanks to that old man he could have a Harrowing day with his friend and his brother. A day of fun that he couldn't have had before because of his harsh childhood.

They went in the first costume shop they saw. The last laggard children were choosing their costumes when they entered, they saw a huge store filled with all kinds of objects combined with the entire atmosphere there.

"Whooooa!" Lux exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. "I hope that my costume will be here." She went running through the aisles, followed by her brother who called out for her not to get too far away while the other three stayed at the door, Draven with bright eyes, wanting to follow the same path Lux did, and it wasn't very long before he was lost between the shelves giving excited cries about everything that was there.

"Kids, tsk," murmured Darius, arms crossed. Lux's father looked at him with affection, resting one of his aged hands on the young man's shoulder.

"You've been given a valuable opportunity to spend a wonderful day with my daughter and your brother, like you couldn't when you were little." He looked at him with a smile. "Being a child is the most wonderful thing in the world and you're experiencing it for a second time. Right now you're not Darius, the powerful Noxian captain, but Darius the child, the one who has been locked up for so long inside you and has not been able to come out until now." Inside he saw Lux and Draven with a stack of packages in each of their arms and speaking in voices that were almost screams. "Go with them and forget about everything. Enjoy your friends." He gave him a little push, to go toward the front, staying by the door, with the friendly smile from the day when he rescued them.

"Thanks," whispered the boy, with a bright smile he went to where the other children were...

"Not that, I want this, darn it." The blonde tightened her arms around a yellow package, where her costume was.

"But that one isn't going to suit you. Why don't you wear this?" Garen showed her a pink fairy dress with bows and ruffles all over it.

"That one's tacky, brother. I'm keeping this and that's it." She placed it on the counter. "The accessories are inside?" she asked the clerk.

"Sure thing, cutie, everything's included." The three put up their costumes, Lux's father paid the bill, and they finally emerged from what had been the fifth store they visited.

"I was lucky, it was the only one left," she said happily, clutching the package that the brothers were looking at with curiosity to herself.

"What is it?" Darius asked.

"I already told you it's a surprise. You'll see me wearing it later." She smiled mysteriously.

Five in the evening arrived tortuously slowly for the three friends, while they put on their costumes.

"Papa, do you have a pen?" the girl asked, receiving one in her hands. "Thank you." She locked herself in the bathroom with her costume. First of all she had to ask one last favor from the neighbor's children, getting good results for what she was looking for.

"Luxanna, I have to go to the bathroom," Darius shouted, banging on the door and jumping up and down. "You've already taken two hours."

"I've got to take a shower and get dressed, go pee somewhere else." the girl called out from inside.

"Open the door!" The door opened suddenly, showing a half-dressed Lux, that is to say, in panties.

"Go ahead, Mr. Impatient." She gave him a push inside, closing the door with her on the outside.

Again. Once again he had seen her panties, this time in the form of a girl. It seemed like she was doing it on purpose. He looked around the bathroom to see if he could find some indication of her costume, but there was nothing, it was well hidden. He finished using the bathroom, and went out, finding her at the door, arms crossed. Lux went past him, almost knocking him down as he left, turning to shut herself in.

"That girl," Darius growled, going to the bedroom shared by the three to put on his costume...

Now they only lacked the girl to be all together. Both brothers were waiting impatiently in the living room.

"You look good in a suit, Draven," said her father.

"As always." He smiled to the side, trying to be as seductive as he was as an adult, leaving him with a face that was quite funny.

"But you're disguised as yourself, Draven. That's not very original," Darius said, scratching an eyebrow, that itched because of his makeup.

"Oh, come on, you dressed up as a zombie, that's very original, yeah!" The little one crossed his arms.

"At least mine took more work than yours," the other brunette protested.

"Ha! But you look like a bargain-bin zombie! Who put on your makeup? Kog'Maw?" The annoyed sound of a throat being cleared was heard from the younger Demacian, who looked irritated.

"Don't bad-mouth my make-up or I'll break your face," the boy threatened.

"You and who else?" Brows furrowed, they pushed against each other, snarling.

"You really are little kids." Lux's voice announced her presence and they all turned to see. While her father looked on with a smile, her brother put a hand to his face, and the brothers were left with their mouths open, she dribbled her basketball, Dunkmaster Lux – with a bloodstained basketball hoop her size in one hand and a basketball in the other, Lux put on a fierce expression, like Darius, and turned around so they could look her over.

Her blonde curls, gathered in two low pigtails, moved gracefully behind her. On the shirt's name, where it said Darius, she had crossed it out with a marker pen, putting her name on it. The outfit itself was a great fit, making her look like a small professional player.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile.

"A good surprise," murmured Darius.

"You didn't cross out where it says Noxus," Garen pointed out.

"It's only a name, brother. We all belong to the same place," she reminded him. "Let's go get candy!" she exclaimed, raising her basketball hoop with a glad cry. The brothers echoed her raising their fists, without giving the two adults time to react, they were off like a shot through the door...

The day passed for the three little ones dizzyingly fast. They didn't stop going from door to door, asking for candy, and they didn't hesitate to go into the Institute, to play little pranks on the rest of the champions, nor did they miss the chance to give heartfelt thanks to Zilean for his gift. More than one was surprised to see them the way they were, but they spent little time in that place.

Finally, when the three ended up exhausted from all the fun, about nine o'clock at night, the two adults took them home, making them lie down, not to mention that the gift in question lasted no more than a day.

The now familiar golden light was present at midnight on the champions' bodies, returning them to their original ages. Darius, the most massive of the three, was the first to wake, feeling the narrowness of the bed. He turned over with difficulty, watching his angel and his brother, the latter snoring, sleeping peacefully. With a smile he stroked her head, then hugged them both to himself.

The story told the following morning had multiple versions. For example, Lux's was that she loved reliving her childhood with her friends, while the version of the eldest of the Demacians was that friendship really was beautiful, and could endure throughout the years, however difficult the circumstances. The youngest Demacian's was that the Noxians were opportunists. Darius' was that Garen was a pain, who was going to settle the score if they stole Lux away from the Institute of War, and Draven's was that his angel was _his_, and nobody else's, a version sharply at odds with his brother's, since Lux was also _his_ angel, period.

It was the first time in the entire history of the Institute of War where the differences between the city-states were dissolved, thanks to the strong bonds of friendship that connected these souls. Noxus and Demacia coexisted in peace within the League, peace that endured, because of the three friends' efforts for battles to only be controlled by the League and only within the fields of justice, the truces were extended and nobody dared to break the peace that was born some years ago on one of the poorest streets of Noxus...

**Author's Note:**

**Good friends, I hope you enjoyed this story. The end is a little boring, but I wanted to finish with the peace between the two nations. War is an instrument of politics that is just used to spread terror among the people. In these two stories, a war never happened between Noxus and Demacia because of Lux's father's work as an ambassador, so her father was pleased to see them. Here, Draven, Darius, and Garen are only enemies because their nations are enemies and hate each other. Another clarification is that I made Harrowing like our Halloween now, where children go out for candy, the inhabitants of the Shadow Isles aren't devoted to killing people or anything of that kind. It may be slightly removed from the actual lore of Runeterra, but remember that it's only a fic XD. Spinning axes, rotten tomatoes, kicks in the rear and anything else that you think of, you can send it to me in a review, and it will make my day much happier.**

**Translator's Note:**

**Please go to the original story and leave some nice comments. I can testify that Google Translate and other websites make it easy to say things in other languages. If you want to leave some comments or suggestions about the translation here, you can also do that ... :)**


End file.
